A Certain Date
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel to "A Certain Punishment" : With Mikoto staying out of trouble Kuroko gets more time to herself and more time to spend working at her own goals...


Study

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

**Format:**

_Italic = Past Event's_

**Bold = dreams/remembering past dreams**

**Bold Underline = ****Important words **

Normal Text = Narration

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

* * *

It was a great day she had everything at Judgment taken care of early for once! Which allowed her to focus on other more important matters. Kuroko's eyes stared down at the book in front of her in full focus, earphones plugged into her ears playing a soothing Violin solo by her favorite Level 5 Esper, stacks of books surrounded her. Kuroko flipped to the next page silently as she took diligent notes…

She was going to catch up to her… even if most would say it was impossible; she'd make it possible! She'd been grateful for having brought her MP3 player with her when she seen how packed it was today. The library was buzzing with life as students sat around studying or doing assigned homework while others stood scanning over the near endless bookcases littered with books. The light soothing sound humming into her ears blocked on all the chatter and gossip echoing in the room.

Her pencil scratched at the page on her spiral notebook that would soon need to be replaced with a new one. Kuroko paused for a moment stretching her arms high into the air.

Mikoto had been keeping out of trouble recently, she'd come hang out at Judgment usually until Kuroko finished up her final patrol. She'd work on all those apology letters while Kuroko was running around beating up bad guys. Her doing so gave Kuroko a new found freedom to do what she wanted to do.

Kuroko's arms dropped back down as she continued her studies. She'd had never thought she'd see that large amount of apology letters dwindle down so quickly. It'd amazed her to see Mikoto getting in less and less trouble too. Within the past 4 almost 5 weeks Mikoto had gotten into trouble only three times! That was something coming from an Esper who'd been in trouble with Judgment just about every day! It was an amazing change… A near impossible goal she'd never thought would be met.

Kuroko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; she was gathering a lot of attention just being there. None of these girls really liked her. Only a select few whom both she and Mikoto were pretty close friends with. This reminded her so much of her last year of Elementary School after she'd seen it for the second time… It'd only been then second week that she'd been cleared by Konori to work out on patrols alone.

_"Hold it!" Kuroko yelled out as she stomped down an alley on light feet. It was times like these she wished she was a Level 3 and could teleport herself. It would certainly make this chase much easier! She panted as she roughly turned the corner, falling back quickly just barely dodging a Pyrokinesis blast. Kuroko stood upright sidestepping another oncoming fireball. _

_The assailant rushed around the corner with a growl of irritation. Kuroko snickered 'Foolish.' she thought watching the aluminum trash can she just tapped in her pursuit appear in front of the boys face. It effectively knocked him out causing him to drop to the ground unconscious from the blow. _

_Kuroko stopped beside him panting as she stood bent over hand propped up on her knees "I'm with Judgment." she spoke running her hand through her bangs "I apologize for the lack of restraint, but I'm sure even you understand that I'm simply doing my job!" she justified. Uiharu called Anti-Skill as Kuroko placed the cuffs on the delinquent. _

_"Okay Kuroko that's enough for today come back to Judgment and…" The transmission was cut short leaving static crackling on the other end.  
_

_Kuroko's stared at a smirking teen charging at her 'A friend of his?' she thought. Quickly calculating her next teleport point as her hand tapped the trash can she'd just used as a weapon moments ago. Kuroko's eyes widened when the object didn't move… Had she screwed up? _

_Electricity ran up the older boys right arm "You may be a girl, but I'm still gonna kick your ass!" he yelled unleashing a thunder clap from his arm directed at the small redhead. _

_Kuroko's eyes shut tightly tears clinging to the edges of her eyes "W-What the hell?!" Kuroko heard her attackers voice again. She heard soft footsteps in front of her, it sounded as if they were walking away from her? "I-I'm a Level 4 Electromaster so I wouldn't come any close if I were you!" The tall teen yelled out sending off a warning shock._

_Kuroko cracked open her eyes… The outfit the girl was wearing caught her eye 'T-Tokiwadai?' Kuroko thought with wide eyes staring at the girls back. Short brown hair flickered around as the brunette reach out to the oncoming sparks. Kuroko panicked "Don't touch it!" she shouted. She'd expected many things in this moment, but for the girl to remain uninjured after touching lightning was not one of them._

_"A Level 4 huh?" The girl before her began. A look of mischief crossing her brown eyes "Willing to take me on then?" she grinned pulling something out of her pocket._

_Kuroko stared in confusion 'A game token?' she wondered staring at the girls back. She wasn't sure why but she felt frozen in place. _

_The older teen laughed holding his arm out again as it began to spark as he readied another powerful thunder strike "Hell yeah! You don't know who your messing with kid!" he told her. _

_As the girl simply gave him a dulled stare. "Don't move okay?" She spoke softly with a short pause as she watched as a the thunder clap was getting ready to be released "It'll all be alright in a minute." she finished kindly. *Ting* was the sound the coin make when she flicked it up into the air as a light pulse of electricity danced down her arm to the brunette's thumb. _

_Kuroko's eyes widened as a familiar beam of light shot from the older girl canceling out the Level 4's assault with ease. The blast hit the opposing teen knocking him back several feet and smashing into a parked car stationed just outside of the alley. 'I-It's her…' she thought recalling the beam that'd saved her not long ago. She watched some stray sparks crackle up the girls skin as she tucked some hair behind her ear and turned to face her 'She's the one…'_

_"You okay?" The brunette asked her causing a blush to erupt on Kuroko's cheeks when she offered her a hand. Kuroko nodded unable to speak a verbal answer "Good!" _

_Kuroko was mesmerized "N-N-Name p-please…" she stuttered out as the girl from Tokiwadai pulled her up to her feet. This girl… she was so beautiful. Red orbs scanned over the older girl thoroughly. _

_The brunette beamed "My name's Mikoto Misaka! What's yours?" she introduced herself politely. Mikoto looked down at their joined hands realizing the girl hadn't let go 'Still in shock maybe?' she wondered. _

_Kuroko's unbroken stare sent shivers up Mikoto's spine "K-Kuroko… S-S-Shirai." Kuroko stammered. _

_Mikoto's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What the heck was wrong with her? Had she been hit by the electroshock after all and could no longer speak clearly? "Are you okay?" She questioned with foreign concern. Mikoto's eye's flickered to a clock that wasn't too far away ' Oh crap curfew!' she thought. "Here let me help you back to your dorm; we both have to meet curfew anyways!" Mikoto offered pulling her hand from Kuroko's grasp._

_Kuroko let out a gasp when Mikoto picked her up in her arms kicking her out of fantasy land. Kuroko face exploded in various shades of red "W-What?" be attempted to get an explanation._

_"You're a Level two Teleporter right? That means you can't teleport and judging by your uniform you go to a school pretty far out of the way." Mikoto replied jumping back and forth from one wall to the other until she made it to the rooftops. "So where do you live?" Mikoto asked blushing when she glanced down at the girl in her arms. The younger girl had this adorable innocent and slightly confused look on her face… _

_"I-I um I live on the outskirts of District 5; Y-You should just go ahead or you'll be…" Kuroko was cut off as she found herself quickly locking her arms around the older girls neck when she sped off and leaped off the building without warning._

oooOOOooo

_From the moment Misaka had taken her home she found herself missing the older girl when she dashed off after leaving her in front of her apartment. Kuroko sat at the small coffee table in the middle of her room lightly flicking the pencil causing it to run up the wood before it changed direction and began rushing towards her again. "I hope she got back before curfew…" Kuroko mumbled her books laid around her as she took a moments break from trying to concentrate on her homework._

_Kuroko's stare shifted to the one item she shouldn't have on the table. I was one of her mother's diary's… "Tokiwadai huh…" she muttered under her breath as she stared at the book 's spine from her momentary resting place. Kuroko's heart was still pounding in her ears… The image of Misaka imprinted into her mind. Kuroko forcefully sat up determined "I won't ace that Level Test just by sitting here twiddling my thumbs." she told herself as she grabbed her pencil returning to her unfinished studies._

_I'm going to catch up… and when I do maybe I'll get to see her again._

oooOOOoo

Kuroko smiled at the old memory. She'd met her first goal, but now after entering Tokiwadai and becoming Mikoto's roommate and partner she had new ones. Kuroko's eyes shifted from the paper to the stares that always made her uncomfortable… It was irritating trying to study like this. If only she was allowed to take these books out of the library and to the dorm room… Kuroko's attention then shifted to her phone which she'd just noticed was blinking. Unplugging the headphones from her ears Kuroko picked up the phone and stared wide eyed at the calls she'd missed. How long had she been going down memory lane?

"Kuroko?" Mikoto's voice came from behind her as she stopped behind her out of breath. Girl's around them squealed in delight at her presence. "T-This is what you were doing this whole time? I-I'd thought you were in trouble when you didn't answer your phone." Mikoto panted heavily. She'd obviously over exerted herself running all the way there.

"But I said I'd be in the library what kind of trouble could I possibly get into?" Kuroko questioned staring sadly at the amount of times Mikoto called. There were seven total…

"W-We got a call about some Tokiwadai students getting into a fight and I… *Pant* remember the last few times I came here to study with you." she recalled all the girls that'd come over trying to provoke Kuroko into a fight. A fight Kuroko would probably have accepted if she hadn't been sitting right there.

Kuroko shrugged "No one's bothered me since your outburst last time. They just try to burn me with their stares." she informed Mikoto.

Mikoto nodded clicking at the earpiece in her ear, she nodded "Who were the ones fighting?" Mikoto asked. Mikoto sweat-dropped "Oh those two get into screaming matches all the time. It's just a lovers' quarrel." She replied wiping a little sweat off her forehead. "Um hum yeah thanks Uiharu! I think I'm gonna take a small break can you tell Konori for me? Thanks bye!" Mikoto said clicking off on the call. Mikoto held her hand out to Kuroko flashing her a small smile "Let's get outta here you look like you could use a break too."

Kuroko chuckled scribbling down the page and paragraph number in her spiral notebook. She closed the books "Is that your way of asking me out?~" she questioned playfully. Kuroko grinned not missing the redness that accumulated on the older girls cheeks from her question. Kuroko stood up gathering all the books she'd pulled off the shelf as she went to return them.

Mikoto caught her arm "Keep em." she told Kuroko as she pulled the redhead towards the front desk. Kuroko looked confused "We'll be taking these titles to our dorm room to study." Mikoto explained to the woman behind the desk. She looked liked she was about to protest until she looked up and seen Mikoto.

The woman's facial expression completely changed and she merely nodded "Just make sure their brought back in the same condition they left in..."

Kuroko's gaze shifted from the woman to Mikoto "Cool thanks!" the Level 5 beamed escorting Kuroko out. Mikoto grinned at Kuroko's confused gaze "Help's when the Librarian owes you favors."

Kuroko heard several soft stomps behind them more than likely Mikoto's Fan Club following them around. Kuroko's main focus though was on the hand that was currently holding hers as Mikoto led her down the long inhabited hallway.

"Kuroko you gonna teleport those into our dorm or take em with us?" Mikoto asked halting her stride.

Kuroko snapped out of her deep thoughts at her words. "T-Teleporting them." she answered feeling the weight of the books vanish from her hands as she made the necessary calculations. Kuroko beamed suddenly "So you never answered my question…" as she lightly nudged Mikoto's shoulder with hers.

Mikoto stared at the girl in confusion… "What question?" she replied while going through their recent conversation in their head. A red hue collected on the brunette's cheeks causing Kuroko to smirk "No that's not…!" she was cut off by Kuroko's chatter.

"You don't have to be so shy Mikoto!~" Kuroko winked as playfully teased the older girl making her face darken. Kuroko giggled "Where are we going on our date?~" she questioned.

"T-The Crepe Stand…" Mikoto answered her face darkening more if it was possible because of the look Kuroko shot her way. The look was probably because the girl had expected her to argue that this wasn't a date… "I figured some good old fashion get together at the park would do us some good." Mikoto continued quickly while Kuroko's mind was still buzzing.

Kuroko sighed 'Which means she invited Uiharu and Saten… and just when I'd thought she was actually coming around.' she sulked. She quickly did her calculations in her head before teleporting them several times.

Mikoto blinked to find herself a few steps away from the Crepe Stand in the park "Why did you…" she mumbled out. She'd wanted to walk with her their… Maybe she could have learned something new about the young redhead. Plus she didn't feel like running back to Judgment to do more letters for a while her fingers were killing her!

Kuroko stepped up to the Crepe Stand ignoring the late morning sun beating down on her. She ordered hers and turned to Mikoto asking what she wanted. After putting in and receiving their order "Why did you teleport us here?" Mikoto interrogated.

Kuroko looked around expecting to find Uiharu and Saten sitting at one of the tables. When they could not be found she shrugged figuring they just weren't there yet. "I wanted to make sure we didn't make Uiharu and Saten wait." Kuroko explained pulling back the metal chair with a loud scrape.

"Uiharu and Saten? What makes you think they'll be coming?!" Mikoto questioned in confusion as she sat across from the Teleporter.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow "Well you did say 'get together' and usually that's with family and friends. Since family's aren't allowed in Academy city at this time it could only…" she paused in her explanation when Mikoto's index finger rested over her lips to silence her.

Mikoto chuckled softly "I see…" she paused for a second "When I said that I meant a get together with just you and me." she explained. Mikoto sat back into her chair removing her finger from the younger girls lips.

"Oh… so this is a date?" Kuroko questioned again.

Mikoto stuffed some of the Crepe into her mouth "Mum this is really good!" Mikoto hummed trying to change the subject. She failed epically…

Kuroko rolled her eyes at the attempt, but decided to let the topic go since Mikoto seemed hell bent on not talking about it. They spent several minutes in silences as they finished off their Crepe's. Mikoto was the one who finished first and lightly tossed the wrappings onto the ground for the Clean Up Bots to pick up. "Hey Kuroko…" Mikoto began to strike up a conversation when she saw Kuroko to toss the wrappings over her shoulder.

Kuroko looked up giving the older girl who was currently sitting sideways in her chair with her right leg crossed over her left, her left arm draped over the back of the chair while her right arm rested on the table. "Yeah?" Kuroko answered too crossing her legs but planted her right elbow on the table allowing her cheek to rest in her open palmed hand while her left arm rested along the table.

"How can you say you love me so easily especially out in public like this?" Mikoto asked looking off to the side nervously. Kuroko for the longest time every now and then would effortlessly slip into a conversation that 'she was in love with her.' and she'd do it in front of others without a care in the world… Didn't it embarrass her to say her feelings so openly?

Kuroko closed her eyes giving her a small smile as she chuckled "Because I want everyone most importantly you to always know I love you even if you don't feel the same way… I just feel better knowing that you know. You know if god forbid something happened and all…" she explained. Kuroko frowned at the memory's of returning home to Mikoto covered in dirt, scratches and bruises.

Mikoto's gaze softened 'I-In case something happened?' she thought as she considered what the younger girl could have met. The first assumption she came to was obvious as she thought of Kuroko's reactions to Touma. The second assumption came from examining Kuroko's facial expression; she looked deep in thought with a pained, worried and lonely expression. An expression she hadn't seen for the longest time…

_Mikoto laid sprawled out across her bed. Beside her being in the room the Dorm was empty um less you counted the maps of Academy City sitting beside her too keep her company. The crinkled maps displayed several X marks to show which facilities shed fried._

_Mikoto panted softly she'd been out all night and had yet to sleep 'I can't stop. Not yet! They could still be performing experiments even now…' she thought forcing herself to begin sitting up into an upright position. Every part of her ached at the movements… Her body wanted nothing more than to sleep, but she was far from done and this needed to be stopped. Resting? There was no time for it! "I-I have to destroy them fast…" Mikoto paused suddenly finding an unknown burst of energy when she heard a soft knock on the door making her instantly jolt up. _

_Mikoto grabbed all the Maps and stuffed them into her stuffed bears neck zipper for safe keeping. She was counting her lucky stars when the Dorm Mistress caught Kuroko at the door for a moment giving her ample time to sit at the end of the bed and catch her breath so she didn't worry her young friend. _

_The door creaked open as Kuroko gave a sigh of relief after managing to ward off the curiosity of the Dorm's Mistress about why her and Mikoto weren't stuck at the hip like they normally were. Kuroko perked up at seeing her "Oh! You're Home, Onee-Sama." Kuroko said softly. She hadn't expected to see her… Kuroko walked in closing the door with a soft click._

_Mikoto raised her right eyebrow questioningly "Is there a problem with me being in my own room, Kuroko?" she interrogated._

_Kuroko shook her hands from side to side in front of her in protest "N-No not at all! It's just you haven't been home very much these past few days, so I…"_

_Mikoto stood up causing her bed to give off an eerie creak "Sorry…" Mikoto whispered. Mikoto's eyes shifted to look at Kuroko's face as she stood; the young redhead looked so worried "I've just got a few things I still need to take care of." Mikoto told her. Mikoto stood upright and began to make her way to the closed door "Speaking of… I'm heading out again." she explained reaching for the doors golden plated handle. _

_"B-But wait a second, Onee-Sama!" Kuroko called out to her panicked. Kuroko knew her well… Mikoto wouldn't be surprised if the panic was due to her seeing how incredibly tired she was! Kuroko turned to her "What if the Dorm Mistress…"_

_Mikoto paused her hand resting on the doors handle "Then I'll be counting on you to cover me. Thanks!" she rushed out not wanting to see the worried expression cast in her friends eyes any longer. The sooner she finished the sooner the younger girl would smile again…_

_"Onee…!" Kuroko went to argue only to have the door shut on her before she could continue._

_Mikoto watched as a young lady dashed passed her and down the hallway as she stood with her back pressed against the door to their dorm room. She heard the door shift and couldn't help, but look down seeing a shadow against the door. Mikoto frowned hearing Kuroko's lightly mumbled thoughts 'Kuroko, I trust you more than anyone…' she thought as she leaned off the door walking down the hallway. "It's me I don't trust." Mikoto mumbled as she walked down the hallway thinking about her mistake which was causing thousands of her Sisters' lives._

Kuroko at some point during the silence laid slouched over her arms folded on the table as she rested her head on her arms. The wind lightly flicked at her bangs and tickled at her skin as the suns not so unforgiving rays trickled out from behind the clouds to sneak a peek.

"I-I l-love you t-too…" Mikoto stuttered out not realizing what she'd said till after she'd said it. Mikoto shut her eyes expecting to be tackled or something of that nature! She however was surprised when the redhead didn't react at all to her confession… Mikoto tilted her head cutely with a raised eyebrow "Kuroko?" She questioned reaching over wondering if the girl had fallen asleep or something. Or had she shocked her into silence?

Mikoto lightly poked Kuroko's arm; Kuroko shifted her head to look at her, but didn't sit upright for a long moment. Then Kuroko sat up and lightly tugged earphones from her ears "I'm sorry did you say something? You were in your own little world a minute ago, so I decided to relax and listen to your Violin Solo's." she explained.

Mikoto face-palmed 'And she'd finally managed to say it out loud… W-Wait!' Mikoto paused analyzing the girls last sentence. The only time Kuroko had ever heard her play the Violin was at that Concert she put on when they opened Tokiwadai up to the public for that one day. S-So… "Wait a minute what Violin Solo?!" Mikoto questioned giving the smaller girl an intense stare.

Kuroko grinned "Now now you should know by now nothing concerning you is impossible for me to get my hands on!~" she winked. She'd been sneaking into Mikoto's Violin Practices for some time now recording the beautiful melodies she'd play at the Instructors request or create while trying to keep herself busy till her session was actually over.

Mikoto diverted her attention to a bird sitting on a telephone wire as it picked at its wings. Her cheeks burned under the shadow her bangs casted over her face. 'So that's how she's been occupying her time lately while I'm at Violin Practice…' Mikoto thought scratching at her cheek lightly in embarrassment. "S-So what'd you think?" She questioned curiously.

"About?" Kuroko asked with a raised eyebrow half expecting her to get even a little upset to know she'd been stalking her. Mikoto hated playing in front of people and every time she'd openly requested it, Mikoto would turn it down for one reason of another.

Mikoto's ears turned bright red "A-About my playing?" she clarified her question.

Kuroko gained a soft uncharacteristically innocent smile that caused Mikoto to stop breathing for several seconds "I love it; in fact I wish you'd do it more often." Kuroko replied. She loved hearing Mikoto play… For just a few minutes she felt like nothing else mattered. Not school, not Judgment, Not her past… Nothing but Mikoto and that present moment mattered.

Mikoto smiled even though Kuroko couldn't see and let out a breath she'd only realized just now that she'd been holding "Okay." she whispered back a reply. Mikoto reached across the table grabbing the young Officers hands causing a blush to lightly stain at Kuroko's cheeks "But also… You know you don't have to sneak in to hear me play. If you wanted too you could sit near me while I'm practicing." Mikoto offered.

Kuroko looked slightly confused "I thought no one was allowed to…"

Mikoto chuckled "Don't worry about my Instructors I can deal with them." she replied. Kuroko didn't know what to say and nodded unconsciously. "Okay good meet me after class on Wednesday's and Saturday's for the Learning Sessions in the Auditorium and Monday's, Tuesday's, Thursday's and Friday's for practice in the Music Room!" Mikoto instructed, looking quite happy about the whole arrangement.

Mikoto's phone started ringing with a soft croaking noise catching her attention, when she seen Uiharu's name she jumped "Oh crap I completely forgot I had to finish those letters! Sorry Kuroko I have to go finish those near due letters." she explained. She at least wanted to walk her back to the Dorm, but if she didn't go now... she wouldn't make it back before curfew and she'd dumbly forgotten to get an Excused Pass! "I'm going to go finish them okay?" Mikoto stood up preparing to rush off towards Judgment 'So I don't get you in anymore trouble.' she thought only realizing now just how much trouble she'd been causing now that she was the one doing her own cleanup work.

"How many are left that are due tomorrow?" Kuroko asked when she'd been at Judgment earlier that morning Mikoto had been separating the incident reports so she'd know how much she needed to get done. When she'd been on the phone with Uiharu, she'd questioned Uiharu. She wanted to know how everything was going and if she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. She was aware the only way Mikoto would allowed her to help now is if she was feeling incredibly overwhelmed.

Mikoto sighed exhaustedly "I was apparently quite careless this day; I started out with two stacks for today and have it dwindled down to one stack, but…"

Kuroko stood up grabbing Mikoto's hand "Alright! Then let's go!" She said teleporting them before Mikoto could protest or even think of refusing her help.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


End file.
